


Church

by Merixcil



Series: Advent Fics 2017 [25]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Claire attempts to talk Misty into having some kind of fun
Relationships: Misty Knight & Claire Temple
Series: Advent Fics 2017 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767640





	Church

There’s not a church in New York that’s quiet on Christmas day. Congregations shuffle in and out almost constantly, the exhausted priests pushing themselves through sermons carefully cultivated to crown the year. Claire doesn’t make as much time for God as she would like but as far as her schedule will allow she tries to make up for it over the holidays. Carol services, midnight mass, the whole two hour communion her mother likes to go to on Christmas morning, pushing Christmas Dinner well into the afternoon.

It’s on Christmas morning, emerging into the bright chill of the midday sun that she sees Misty waiting across the street, eyes firmly fixed on a car the next block up that she’s evidently trying to get a read on.

With a reassuring hand on her mother’s arm, Claire makes her excuses. “I’ve just seen a friend of mine, Mami. You start home, I’ll catch you up.”

“You better. Your tio’s coming for lunch.”

“I’m not gonna miss it.” Clare smiles and makes to cross the road.

Misty doesn’t see her till she’s almost on her. “What are you doing here?”

“I was in church.” Claire nods to the building behind her. “What are you doing here?”

“Trying to trail a guy.” Misty replies, barely looking up from the car across the way.

Claire purses her lips and tries very hard not to fly off the handle immediately. “It’s Christmas. You should be at home.”

Misty laughs humourlessly. “Yeah. My folks aren’t exactly the kind of folk I wanna spend my holidays with.”

“You can come to mine if you want. There’s plenty of food, though we’re probably all gonna be speaking Spanish by the end of the night.”

“I gotta keep an eye on this guy.”

“Misty!”

“What? Criminals don’t take holidays the same as the rest of us.”

“What does that make you then?” Claire asks, exasperated. Misty offers a half-hearted shrug in response and doesn’t look her in the eye.

They stand in silence for a good five minutes, as the crowd from the church disperses and a new flock starts to arrive in time for the next service. It’s just cold enough that Claire starts to resent having to stay still.

“So what, you’re just gonna stand there freezing till I say I’m gonna come with you?” Misty breaks the silence.

“Pretty much.” Claire lies.

With a begrudging roll of her eyes, Misty tears herself away from the car and turns to face Claire. “Lead the way then.”

Claire raises her eyebrows, pleasantly surprised. “Forreal?”

“I guess I can spare a couple of hours.”

Sliding her arm into Misty’s, Claire starts leading her through the scant few blocks between church and home. “Merry Christmas to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'advent fics' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have


End file.
